


Night In

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domesticity, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Can you stay?”The words were spoken softly with a little hesitation, Molly’s voice barely above a whisper. Greg looked at his girlfriend, “Only if you’re sure.”





	Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> Written for Fictober-Event, Prompt #8 "Can you stay?"  
And also a gift for my friend, [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake), I hope you enjoy this little piece!

“Can you stay?” 

The words were spoken softly with a little hesitation, Molly’s voice barely above a whisper. Greg looked at his girlfriend, “Only if you’re sure.”

Molly gave him a tired smile, “I am. I - I just had a _ day_, you know? My boss was a nightmare, I saw the worst case of cirrhosis I’ve seen and well, the rag isn’t helping matters at all. I am tired, but I don’t want to be alone.”

Greg took off his suit jacket and hung it near the door, he turned and nodded at Molly, “Days like these are horrid. Do you want anything specific for dinner? I’d go and get it or have it delivered. I’m not much of a cook and you are in need of some rest.”

Molly watched as Toby went and rubbed against Greg’s leg and Greg bent down and scratch Toby’s head. “You don’t mind? I just honestly don’t feel like cooking today.”

“If I minded,” Greg said as he straightened up. “I wouldn’t have offered. Now, do you have any idea of what you want, or I can pick something at random?”

Molly bit her lip and thought about it, “Well,” she said. “I wouldn’t mind some curry. There’s a great place not so far away and I think they deliver, hold on, let me find the menu.”

Greg sat down on the sofa, waiting for Molly to rummage through her kitchen in look for the menu. “You know, funny thing, I was also thinking curry. I had to be on a crime scene that was near a place and the smell alone me want to go in.”

“Found it!” Molly lifted the menu so Greg could see it. “It’s amazing isn’t it? How food can lure you in with the scent alone.” She handed him the menu so he could inspect it. “I already know what I’m going to order. I’ve been there many times, so take your pick.”

Greg took the menu and read it carefully, “I know what I’ll get myself. Let me call and see if they deliver, if not, I’ll get it. What do you want?”

“The butter chicken for me please,” Molly said as she went to the kitchen to make herself a cuppa. 

Greg watched her leave and then dialed up and placed the order. Fortunately, they delivered and now all they had to do was wait for their food. Greg looked down at his shirt, white. Of all the days to wear it. “Molly, I’m going to change into something else, the food will be here in 20.” He was grateful that his relationship with Molly had progressed to the point where now both of them had clothes and toiletries on each other’s home.

Once he came back, he found Molly curled in the sofa, nursing a cup of tea and a blanket over her middle and legs. Toby curled near her, purring contently. He smiled and sat next to Molly and threw an arm around her. “This is nice, isn’t it?” He asked. “Quiet evenings at home.”

“Yes.” Molly agreed while she arranged herself to be resting against Greg. “I like when we go out, but I enjoy our time home alone too.”

Greg kissed the top of her head, “I love you, Molly Hooper, I’m lucky to have you.”

Molly set her mug on the coffee table and turned to look at Greg in the eyes, “I love you too. I’m glad you asked me out, you’re a great man Greg.” She then tucked her head under his chin and rested fully against his chest. “I’m happy.”

“So am I, Molly. So am I.”  



End file.
